Narutomon
by sapphirewitch565
Summary: Sasuke, a famous heir, and Sakura, Sasuke's fiance and an renowned magician, are starting their first Pokemon journey together. Along the way, they meet Drew and May. With these four together, all sorts of trouble will happen, dangerous ones too. But, who thought Dialga and Palkia would be in the middle of it all? Sasusaku and Contestshipping! I don't own pokemon or naruto!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Sakura's POV:

I moaned as I sat up in my bed and faced the alarm clock. 5am. I sighed. "Sakura?" A calm voice asked me from my right. I glanced to the right to look at my fiancé. Sasuke Uchiha. He is actually foster brother. You must be wondering why I'm marrying my foster brother and having a fiancé at such a young age. My mother and father died when Dialga and Palkia were fighting and some of their attacks hit out home and killed them both. I was lucky to have survived. Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, always wanted a daughter and was a close friend of our family so she had adopted me. The only way was to make me marry Sasuke, my childhood friend, when I turned 19 to be accepted into the family. I was 9 when the decision was made. Sasuke and I love each other so, we don't mind. We're both 12 right now. "Sakura? What happened?" Sasuke asked as he sat up in his bed. I sighed and let my head fall back onto my pillow. Sasuke crept over to my bed and crawled under the covers, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Sakura, don't make me repeat myself." He muttered, a bit tired.

I sighed again. "Nothing. Just a nightmare. I'm just scared that Palkia and Dialga might strike again." I muttered. Sasuke frowned. "Are you sure you want to start the Pokemon journey toady at 12 this afternoon? I can postpone it you know. I can wait another year if you want." He asked. I turned around to face his and leaned my head on his chest. "No…it's fine." I muttered. Sasuke looked down at me, worry clearly shown in his eyes. "If you say so…" He muttered before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. I smiled lightly at him before doing the same.

NORMAL POV:

Sakura woke up, blinking her eyes and looked at the raven haired boy sleeping quietly next to her. Sakura smiled as she eyed his hair that was messier than usual. Sasuke had raven black hair that was shaped like a chicken's butt at the back and had his black bangs covering his forehead and had onyx black eyes. She herself had long pink silky locks that reached mid back. She felt Sasuke stir. "Sasu-Chan?" She asked poking him. Sasuke grunted before sitting up. He sighed and scratched the back of his head, making it messier. Sakura giggled at his hair. "What?" He asked irritated, "Nothing!" Sakura cried bouncing off towards the showers. Sasuke sighed at his fiancé's antics. By the time Sasuke had finished his usual morning routine, Sakura was sitting on her bed swaying her legs as she checked her bags.

"So you decided what you going to be yet?" Sasuke asked sitting next to her and stroking her hair. She grinned at him. "Yup! A coordinator!" She chirped. Sasuke smirked. "Who was the one chasing me around the house shouting that even girls could fight gym leaders? Wasn't that you? You even shouted you were trying out for the pokemon league." Sasuke mocked. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "You put that back in or I'm going to do something to it. Or rather to you." Sasuke said slyly. Sakura blinked before her face colored red. "EH!" She cried. Sasuke huffed. "I was kidding for god sakes!" He muttered. "Humph! Plus, I am going for the gyms!" Sakura cried. "You are?" Sasuke asked surprised. "As a hobby!" Sakura chirped. Sasuke sweat dropped. "She's too carefree. Taking on gyms as a hobby. She is good in fighting though. Both pokemon and sparring." He thought. "You?" Sakura asked. Sasuke smirked at her. "What do you think?" He asked. "Coordinator?" Sakura asked. Sasuke frowned. "She's an airhead too." Sasuke thought. "No. Trainer." Sasuke said sighing. "….whoops." She muttered sheepishly. Sasuke smirked at her and kissed her forehead before picking her up bridal style. "Eep! Sasuke! Put me down!" Sakura cried. "Hello you two. Ready to take on the world?" A voice asked. "Morning daddy!" Sakura chirped. "Morning father." Sasuke said nodding at him. "Yes. Good morning. You two are traveling together as organized?" Fugaku asked. "Yes." Sasuke replied.

"Sakura! Be careful to not get ambushed by your fans!" Mikoto shouted from the kitchen. Sakura was well known across the country for her magic shows, living up to her family name, the Haruno's. Sakura's mother and father were famous magicians and had taught her all their tricks before they died. Needless to say, Sakura mastered them all. "I will!" Sakura cried as she stared at a pamphlet. Sasuke's brother, Itachi, ran down the stairs. "Yo! Sakura! What you going to be? Sakura! Sakura? SAKURA!" He cried as Sakura stared at the piece of paper until Itachi pulled it out of her hands and ripped it to pieces. "Hey!" She cried as she leapt around the room catching the tiny pieces of paper before shoving them into a tiny hole formed by her clenched fist and them pulled on a corner of a slip of paper before pulling the whole thing out, revealing the whole pamphlet, without any traces of being ripped. "Yes?" She asked as she grinned at Itachi's dumbstruck expression. Sasuke smirked before patting Sakura's head. "That's my girl." He said.

**Please read and review! The other chapters will be up soon! If you have time, please read my other story, 'Love at Goldenrod' and please review for that too! Thank you! Sapphirewitch out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

NORMAL POV:

"You both got your pokemon?"

"Yes."

"Aa."

"All your essential needs?"

"Yes."

"Aa."

"Remember the rules we explained to you about this pokemon trip a few days ago?"

"Yes."

"Aa."

Mikoto had been hovering around Sasuke and Sakura like a worried mother hen. Their mother actually bothered to buy new outfits for the duo. Sasuke was wearing a midnight blue sweatshirt with a black jacket that had white stripes running across the middle and jeans along with blue sneakers. Sakura was wearing a red vest with a girl styled waist coast along with a white skirt that ended at mid-thigh and enclosed heeled sandals. "Well, it's time to go. We'll visit when we can! Remember to watch my magic shows on TV too!" Sakura exclaimed as Sasuke and she walked out the Uchiha mansion. At 7pm they walked into the forest and stopped in the middle of a clearing. "So, where to first?" Sakura asked brushing a piece of pink hair away from her face. The town closest to here is Jubilife city and there's sandgem town around here." Sasuke said pointing at a point on his map. "Mmm. How long if we leap through the trees like usual?" Sakura asked. "About 1 to 3 days at least." He said putting the map away in his backpack. Sakura pouted and Sasuke leaned down and pecked her lightly and the cheek. "What about your Gardevoir? It could teleport us." Sasuke said smirking as he wrapped an arm around her slim waist.

"Oh! Gardevoir! The stage is yours!" Sakura cried as she grabbed a pokeball from her fanny pack and threw it. It burst open and a tall pokemon stood in front of the duo. It cried its name and smiled at the duo. "Gardevoir, can you please teleport us to sandgem town?" Sakura asked. 'Gardevoir!' Gardevoir cried and a bright light erupted from the pokemon and covered the clearing. Sasuke landed on his feet as he fell and caught Sakura who was falling too. "Thanks." She muttered trying to get out of Sasuke's tight grip he had on her waist. "Thanks Gardevoir. Return." Sakura said grinning. A red beam of light covered the pokemon and it obediently returned to its pokeball. "Who did you bring?" Sasuke asked tightening his grip on Sakura's waist. Sakura leaned against him. "Gardevoir, Togekiss, Dragonair, Ninetails, Milotic, Espeon, Rapidash and Latias." Sakura muttered. "You actually brought Latias? You do know she's a legendary pokemon right?" Sasuke asked. "So? We love each other too much to separate. Plus, I wouldn't trust her with the professors, they might experiment on her. Plus, you brought Latios." Sakura said. "True I suppose. I have Luxray, Latios, Flygon, Lucario, Venusaur, Arcanine, Girafarig and Absol." Sasuke said. "Anyway, we're going to have to stay in this cave tonight. It's raining too hard outside." He added. Sakura clicked her fingers and a tiny flame of fire appeared on the tip of her pointing finger. "We're going to need somewhere to sleep until it calms down, come on Sakura." Sasuke said as he unwrapped his arms from around Sakura. Sakura clamped both her hands together and when she separated them, a ball of fire was floating in the middle. Sasuke grabbed her right hand and lead her further into the cave. The ball of fire bobbed in front of the as they walked. "Sasuke, there are two tunnels. What do we do?" Sakura asked. Sasuke picked up two pebbles and threw one down a tunnel and listened carefully. He repeated the process with the other tunnel. He pointed at the first one. "That one." He said. As they walked into the tunnel, the wind blew harshly and Sakura's teeth chattered. "Sasuke, I'm cold." She mumbled. The flickered a bit. She gripped onto the end of her flimsy skirt that was flying upwards. "We should get out of this tunnel and find a different place closer to the entrance." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded. As they walked out the tunnel they walked back to the entrance to find another pair of trainers. The boy had lime green hair and matching emerald eyes while the girl had brown hair in two ponytails and sapphire blue eyes. The boy stood in front of a pile of sticks, frowning and glaring at them.

"Hey Drew, look!" The girl cried. "What?" The boy, Drew, snapped. He turned to see the Uchiha siblings. "Oh." He muttered. "Sasuke Uchiha. This is Sakura Uchiha. You are?" Sasuke asked. "Drew Hayden. This airhead is May Maple." Drew said. "This _airhead_ beat you in the grand festival semi finals!" May retorted. "You're coordinators?" Sakura asked. "Yes. We are. Why do you look familiar?" Drew asked. Sakura grinned and clicked a finger before a flame appeared on her fingertip. "Ring a bell?" She asked as she lit the fire. "Apparently yes. You're Sakura Haruno!" May cried. "You guys going for the grand festival huh?" Sakura asked. "Ya bet! I'm going to win the title this year!" May cried. "Too bad Maple. I'm going to win. I'll be surprised if you even get into the festival." Drew snorted. "I'm sorry you two, but my fiancé is going to win the contest hands down." Sasuke sneered as he sat next to Sakura. "Sasuke! I don't want rivals!" Sakura cried. "Hn." Sasuke grunted. "Yeah. Goodnight May, Drew." Sakura said before walking to Sasuke who was setting up the sleeping bags. "Flygon. Come out." Sasuke said tossing a pokeball. A dragon like pokemon popped out. "Whoa. You have a Flygon too?" Drew asked. "Yeah so?" Sasuke asked. "Ninetails!" Sakura chirped as she threw a pokeball. "Wow! Your Ninetails is so nicely groomed!" May cried patting Ninetails head, making it purr. "Thanks." Sakura said grinning. The duo soon left the Uchiha siblings to themselves. They both crawled into their sleeping bags and snuggled close to their respective pokemon as well as each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

NORMAL POV:

Sakura sat up and moaned as she rubbed her eyes. She looked at her Ninetails that had also just woken up and was staring at her. "Morning Ninetails." She muttered before placing a bowl of pokemon food in front of her. She released the rest of her pokemon and gave them each a bowl of food. She found Sasuke standing at the entrance of the cave staring at the city below them. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped. "Sakura." He said nodding at her before walking over to her. Sakura returned her pokemon after they ate except Latias. "Can you take me to Jubilife city later?" Sakura asked. Latias nudged Sakura's cheek smiling. Sakura patted her head. "Thanks." She said before walking to Sasuke who was returning his pokemon who had just eaten and left his Latios out. "Ready?" He asked after the duo had eaten. She nodded. They both climbed onto their respective pokemon and they flew out of the cave next to each other.

"So how long until we get to Jubilife?" Sakura asked. "If we keep going at this speed, about 4 hours." Sasuke said. Sakura sighed. "4 hours?" She muttered. "Apparently, we have to get this kind of watch thingy." Sasuke said. "Can you be a bit more precise?" Sakura muttered, a bit irritated. "Something called a poketch. That's all I know." He replied. Sakura tucked a lock of bubblegum pink hair behind her ear. Latias cried out its name. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she patted the pokemon's head. Suddenly, the duo heard laughter and looked up to find two people and a meowth in a Hot air balloon. "What the?" Sasuke started. The women with the dark cranberry red hair laughed.

"Prepare fore trouble and make it double!" The women cried.

"To protect the world from devastation!" The blue haired man cried.

"To unite all the people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight"

"MEOWTH, that's right!"

The Uchiha siblings stared at the trio blankly. "Who are they?" Sakura asked Sasuke, pointing at the team. "Probably a gang of lunatics." Sasuke deadpanned. "I suppose." Sakura said shrugging. "Shouldn't they be at a mental hospital though?" "Maybe. I'll ask." Sasuke said taking out a cell phone. "You twerps! For that, we're going to take your pokemon!" The women, Jessie shrieked. "Ow…I should have put in my earplugs…" Sakura muttered rubbing her ears. "As if you weren't planning on taking them from the start." Sasuke muttered. "Apparently, they're dumber than Naruto!" Sakura cried as she clenched her fists. "Latias! Use Dragon claw!" She cried. "Latios! Use Dragon Pulse!" Sasuke cried. Latias's claws glowed purple and slashed the balloon making it fall down. Latios exhaled a large purple beam, knocking Team Rocket away. "We're blasting off again!" The trio cried.

Sakura and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at them and faced each other before shrugging.

"Jubilife!" Sakura cried as they landed. "Sakura!" A familiar voice cried. The duo turned around to see May and Drew. "Hey! How are you guys?" Sakura asked. "Great! You entering the contest?" May asked. "Of course! You two?" Sakura asked. "Saki, they're coordinators, this is a contest, do the math." Sasuke muttered bluntly. Sakura scoffed. "Anyway, do you guys know where to get a poketch?" Sakura asked. "You have to go there and find professor rowan if you were told to get one. May and I are just heading over there right now." Drew answered pointing to a lab (**A/N: I know there isn't one but…live with it! My story, my rules!**) "Same." Sasuke said.

"May! Drew! Is that you?" A voice cried. Everyone turned to see a boy with spiky raven black hair with a cap and a Pikachu running up to the duo. Behind him was a girl with blue hair and a boy with spiky brown hair. "Ash!" May cried. "Wow! I can't believe it! I actually get to meet the Princess of Hoenn again!" The girl cried. "Stop! You're making me blush Dawn!" May said. Drew snorted. "Dawn! Guess who I saw!" May cried. "Who?" Dawn asked. "Only the queen of magicians!" She cried pushing Sakura forward. "No way! I'm a huge fan of yours! Can I have your autograph?" Dawn cooed. "Of course!" Sakura cried as she grabbed a pen from her pocket and a card. "I take that you're the princess of Sinnoh that I always hear about?" She asked.

"Yes! May are you going for the Wallace cup again?" Dawn asked. "You bet! I'm going to win this time!" May replied. "We'll see. I'm entering too." Sakura said. Brock grabbed Sakura's hands. "Oh dear. Another Rock Lee." Sasuke muttered. "My fair maiden! My name is Brock! Will you give me the honor of-Ugh!" Brock exclaimed as his croakgunk came out and jabbed him. "Anyway…we need to get our poketch and pokedex, right Sasuke?" She said. "I suppose." He muttered.

**This chapter took a bit longer than I expected. Anyway…Please review! Sapphirewitch out! (Disappears as ravens)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Normal POV:

"Don't you think the company building's a bit far though?" May asked as Ash and his friends left for the pokemon center. "Ah! That's easy to fix!" Sakura cried as she pulled a pokeball off the chain around her waist. "Sakura calls Rapidash!" She chirped as a horse like pokemon appeared with flames as its mane. "Hn. Girafarig." Sasuke grunted as he enlarged a pokeball and tossed it. Sasuke climbed onto Sakura's rapidash and helped her up. "Get onto Girafarig." He grunted to Drew and May. The duo did as told.

"Let's go boy!" Sakura cried to her rapidash. "You do the same Girafarig!" Sasuke cried as rapidash sped off. May and Drew shrieked-**(A/N: BWAHAHAHAH! DREW SHRIEKING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL! No offense to people out there. BWAHAHAHA! Drew: SHUT IT!)- **as Sasuke's Girafarig galloped after rapidash so fast they thought it was using extreme speed. "Stop this!" May cried hugging Drew, scared. Drew was feeling the same but refused to show it. **(A/N: *Sigh* Men and their pride.)**

"That was fun!" Sakura cried as she jumped off her Rapidash with the help of Sasuke. "Never again." May whimpered as she got off Girafarig. "Come on. You've got to admit, that was pretty fun." Sasuke said smirking at the green haired boy who glared at him in return. "So…is this it?" Drew asked pointing at the building. "Yeah. It is." Sasuke said as he and Sakura walked into the building. "Excuse me. We're here to get our pokedexes and poketeches." Sakura said to a lady at the front desk.

"Ah! You must be Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha, May Maple and Drew Hayden." The lady said. "Yes. We are." May said grinning. "Very well. Right this way." The lady said as she stood up and led them through a door. There Professor Rowan was waiting for them. "Ah yes. I was waiting for you 4." He said. "First I need to see your pokemon." He said. "I don't like this professor. I feel something's wrong." Sakura said. "Same." Sasuke said. They all released their pokemon and suddenly smoke covered the room. "I knew it! He's a fake!" He hissed as he covered his eyes. May! Drew! Cover us for a second! We'll be right back!" Sakura cried as she and Sasuke ran out of the room and to a PC. "Come on! Come on!" Sasuke growled as the computer loaded and he entered his data while Sakura did the same with another one.

"Thank god we left Latias and Latios with us." Sakura said she placed Latias's pokeball into a slot and selected a pokemon's portrait and then the pokeball disappeared while another one rolled out. The same happened with Sasuke who had placed Latios's pokeball and received another one. "Let's hurry!" He cried as he and Sakura ran back to the room only to be blocked by figures in black clothing with a yellow G on their shirts. "Grr! Get out of the way!" Sasuke growled.

"No. We were sent to stop you!" One of them said gripping a pokeball tightly. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Sakura cried as she roundhouse kicked a few guys. Sasuke did the same to some others.

**Yo! Sorry this took longer than usual since I had writers block! I'll try to update quicker but I'm still stuck. Sapphirewitch out! (Dissolves into ravens)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Sakura's POV:

I glanced at the fallen man and shrugged before turning to Sasuke. "What should we do with him?" I asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Leave him. Come on." He said as he ran forward with me next to him. "Who do you think they are?" I asked. "Team Galatic probably. Remember dad told us about them a few weeks ago?" He replied. "I guess that's the most appropriate answer." I replied as we skidded to a stop in front of other people wearing the same uniform as the man before. They spotted us and chucked their pokeballs. A zubat and a purugly appeared.

I clutched the pokeball in my hand and threw it. "SAKURA CALLS MILOTIC!" My Milotic popped out and cried its name. "Waterfall!" I shouted as the opponent sent out their pokemon. "GABITE! GO!" Sasuke cried. A huge shark like pokemon appeared. "Dragon rage!" Sasuke shouted. The two attacks hit the two pokemon and took them down. Sasuke and I sweat dropped. "Uh…wasn't that a bit too easy?" He asked. I nodded. We punched the two galactic members in the face (**A/N: Ouch….)** knocking them out. "Super effective!" I cried. "Sakura, we're not pokemon." Sasuke grunted. I rolled my eyes. We turned around the corner with our pokemon running next to their respective owners, or hovering in Milotic's case.

We ran forward taking down every single Team Galatic person we saw and then knocking them out. These people are wimps. WIMPS I TELL YA! Whoops. Sasuke and I skidded to a stop as we reached the professors office and heard a large explosion erupt from the room. We quickly ran into the room to see a lady with red hair and matching red eyes. She wore a purple shirt that barely covered her stomach and extremely short shorts. One word came to mind. Slut. "Yo! Come join us Sakura! Sasuke! We're having fun kicking this sluts butt!" May chirped happily as her Fire chicken, I mean Blaziken, used Double kick on the red haired female's (cough*slut*cough) purugly.

My right eye twitched. JUST WHAT IS IT WITH TEAM GALACTIC AND THEIR ZUBATS AND PURUGLY'S?! I MEAN, COME ON! EVEN PURUGLY HAS UGLY IN IT'S NAME!

Sasuke's POV:

I saw Sakura's right eye twitch and I stepped away from her. When her right eye twitched, it's never good. Trust me. I speak from experience. "MILOTIC! SEND THAT STUPID CAT 6 FEET UNDER! (**A/N: No offense to Purugly lovers!) **USE HYPER BEAM!" She shrieked. I could practically feel the irritation she was emitting. Hn. Milotic's hyper beam hit the slut's purugly head on. It then slumped onto the ground, fainted. Sakura grinned like an idiot. "Yatta! Finally! I hope that's the last purugly I'll have to see!" She cried. May returned her Blaziken while Drew returned his Roserade. I watched as my fiancée jumped in joy while her Milotic stared at her. May and Drew glanced at me.

"Is she always like this?" Drew asked. Milotic nodded slowly as she stared at her trainer causing the coordinator duo to sweat drop. "Gabite, return." I said. A red light beam connected with Gabite and he disappeared back into the pokeball. I grabbed Sakura's shoulder to stop her jumping. The slut growled at her. "You bitch! How dare you take down team Galactic's Commander Karin! You'll pay!" She screeched. "She's a commander?!" May asked in disbelief. I raised an eyebrow. "She sure is pathetic for one." Drew muttered smirking. I sniggered. Sakura raised an eyebrow. She punched Karin in the face and chucked her out the window where 2 of the galactic prissys caught her. "Tch. I was hoping she's at least break her back." Sakura muttered. She picked up her pokeballs and strapped them onto the chain around her waist. Milotic nudged her hand and Sakura remembered. "Return!" She chirped and Milotic disappeared into the pokeball.

We managed to find Professor Rowan knocked out in the storage room.

Normal POV:

"Ah. Thank you for getting rid of team Galactic." Professor Rowan said after he woke up. He walked towards the lab and took out a key and passed a blue pokedex to Sasuke, a green pokedex to Drew, a red pokedex to May and a pink pokedex to Sakura. He also passed a blue poketch to both Sasuke and Drew and a pink poketch to May and Sakura.

"As a gift of gratitude, I will like to give you a starter pokemon of your choice." Professor Rowan said. He led them into a room with many shelves filled to the top with eggs. "Whoa." May gasped. "Now, you're goals other than becoming a great pokemon trainer or coordinator please. Drew Hayden first please." Rowan said. Drew blinked. "Well, I've always wanted to catch an Onix." He said. "I see." Rowan said nodding and walked to a shelf before picking up an egg in a case and handed it to Drew. Inside was a grey and silver egg on a yellow cushion. On the top was a minimized pokeball.

"Now, May Maple please." He said. May tapped her chin. "Well, I used to be extremely close with a manaphy before so…I'd like a pokemon that'll remind me of manaphy please!" May said. He nodded and walked towards a shelf and pulled a light blue egg with a ring of blue circles around the top off the shelf along with a case identical to Drew's. "This is the egg of a Phione. If you breed a Manaphy with a ditto, you can get a Phione." He explained. Sakura gasped. "I've got one of those!" She gasped. Sasuke grunted.

"You've got nearly every single one you nitwit." He mumbled. "Oh yeah. Hey! You too!" Sakura said sheepishly. Sasuke scoffed. "I can't just let you beat me now can I?" He asked. Everyone stared at them. "Aren't you rookies?" May asked. "Eh…we've actually been on a journey once, but it wasn't official…since it was only for 3 weeks…most of our pokemon was actually given to us. Our mother owns a daycare center so whenever someone has an egg that they don't want, it's usually given to us." Sasuke explained.

Some of mine were from my parents since they died…I actually have a manaphy from my mother…" Sakura trailed off as her jade eyes became empty at the mention of her parent's death. Sasuke's eyes softened. "Anyway! Can I have an Eevee? I am trying to get every eeveelution! So far I've got a Glaceon, Espeon, Leafeon and a Vaporeon." Sakura chirped. "I see." Rowan said and turned and plucked a magenta purple egg with a smiley face and placed it in an identical case. "This is the egg of a ditto. It can be used to breed pokemon and can turn into any pokemon." Rowan explained. Sakura nodded. "I'm quite sure I don't have a ditto…" She muttered.

Sasuke glanced at the professor and shook his head. "I don't need one." He said. "Are you sure?" The professor asked. Sasuke nodded. "Alright then." He said.

**Whew! Finally done! I'm so sorry! I didn't have any ideas! Oh! And I made some differences in my story! I check but it didn't seem to do anything! So just ignore the fact that Sakura had a Milotic or Dragonair with her before and the fact that Sasuke had a Venusaur or Arcanine. I also shortened the paragraphs but I don't know what's going on with it. Anyway, sorry about the long wait! Please review! Sapphirewitch out! (Disappears as ravens)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meeting the champion and the Physic Gym Leader

Sakura's POV:

Sasuke, Drew, May and I walked out holding our respective eggs. "I didn't know onix could hatch from an egg." Drew muttered, sweat dropping. We all stared at his grey egg. "I'm hungry. Can we go to the pokemon center? I'm famished." May whined.

"You're always hungry." Drew muttered. May scowled and whacked his head. Hard. Sasuke and I stared at them and I winced. "Good thing you don't do that. You and your inhuman strength." Sasuke said. I swear I heard him mutter 'And ungirly too.'

Suddenly, Dawn and …I think it was Lock? The guy who was like Rock lee? Lock? Bock? Ah! Brock! Right. Anyway, Dawn and Brock ran past us and skidded to a stop. "Did you guys see Ash?" Dawn asked, panting. We shook our head. "Damn. After he saw the new Champion and new Hearthome gymleader, he took right off to chase them. Guess Ash wanted to get his Physic badge first…" Dawn muttered. "But the champion and gymleader is quite cute…I wouldn't blame him…" Brock said, drooling.

"Hold it! Someone actually beat Cynthia?!" May cried, shocked. "Yeah. Aced through the whole thing. A rookie trainer too. Rumors has it she took down all 8 gyms in 53 days only!" Dawn cried. "You're joking! Even Ash, who has competed in so many gyms, can't do that! Let alone a rookie!" May exclaimed.

"I'm going after them." Sasuke said. I nodded in agreement. "Rapidash! Center stage!" I cried. The flaming horse appeared and Sasuke and I climbed on. "Any leads?" I asked. Brock poined at the forest and opened his mouth to talk but my Rapidash took off. "Good girl!" I cried happily. HE was surely about to start one of his love rants. I could see it in his lovesick eyes.

Sasuke's POV:

A girl who was able to take down all 8 gyms in 53 days and ace through the pokemon league? Now this I had to see. Not to mention, the new Hearthome city gymleader. I heard that she might replace Lucian, the toughest one out of the elite 4 and the Physic type user. Sakura's Rapidash skidded to a stop as a large mass of smoke and a crash was heard, startling some starly.

"In girl." Sakura ordered and her Rapidash galloped into the forest. We stopped as we saw 3 figures in the smoke, but only the shadows. Soom the smoke faded to reveal Ash and 2 girls, about 10. There was a girl standing a few feet away from Ash and one sitting on a log. The girl on the log had long free flowing blond hair and 2 locks of her hair in the front was spiked up while another 2, directly opposite it, was spiked down. Hovering next to her was a Lunatone. The other girl, had long raven black hair with midnight blue hints and most of her bangs swept to the left and a small portion of her bangs of swept to the left. Both females had blue eyes but the blond had ocean blue eyes while the ravenette had sapphire blue eyes. Next to the ravenette was a…what was that anyway? Other than the unknown pokemon, a Gardevoir stood in front of the ravenette.

"Buizel! Use swift!" Ash cried. Buizel waved it's tail and stars flew out of it, towards Gardevoir. "Send it back with Physic." The girl said calmly. Gardevoir's eyes glowed an eerie blue and the stars stopped and was covered in a blue glow before slamming into Buizel. Ash's buizel collapsed onto the ground, fainted. The ravenette walked up to her Gardevoir with the unknown pokemon alongside her and patted her head. "Great work Gardevoir. Return." The girl said as she held out a poffin and a pokeball. The Gardevoir ate the poffin before nudging the girl's hand and returned into the great ball.

"Kid, look before you leap. If you keep your overconfident attitude, you'll never win the Relic badge. Let alone beat the elite 4 and my best friend then become champion." The girl said. The blond sighed. "Meg, stop. We were here for a day of vacation and trsinig, which has already been ruined." She said. Sakura suddenly gasped. "Aren't you Megan Whistle? The girl who was allowed to start your pokemon journey when you were 8? You won the Sinnoh Grand festival 2 times and beat the pokemon league but declined the position of champion!" She exclaimed.

The ravenette nodded. "looks like you've still got a fanclub eh Megan?" The blond girl said smirking. "Can it Lucy, or I'll stuff you in a can." Megan growled. Lucy shrugged and grinned at her. "Mrs. Emo is back huh? I thought that ever since you started to date Drew that your icy heart had melted!" Shecried. We heard a gasp and turned to see Drew, May, Brock and Dawn. "Your dating Drew?!" May shrieked. "Uh…I don't know you." Drew said. "Neither do we" Megan and Lucy deadpanned.

"By Drew, do you mean Drew Firenx? The boy who you fought against in your 2nd Grand festival during the grand finals?" Sakura asked. I stared at her. "How do you know this stuff?" I asked. "I watch contests." She said shrugging. "Yes. We do. Who did you think I was talking about?" Lucy asked. "Uh…who are you?" May asked. "Ah. My name is Lucy Fong. New Sinnoh champion. That's Megan Whistle, my best friend." Lucy explained.

"so cute! What's that?" Dawn asked, pointing her pokedex at the unknown pokemon next to Megan. "Syvleon. The fairy pokemon. A newly discovered eeveelution from Unova. Not much Is known." It said in a robotic voice. "Lucy and I discovered Syvleon. Lucy accidentally dropped a shiny stone she was giving to me and my starter pokemon, Eevee, touched it. My Eevee didn't want to evolve so I didn't evolve it. I t always held an everstone. She had a positive reaction to the shiny stone so she took it off and touched the shiny stone, evolving into Syvleon. It's the only one in the world right now. People thought that there was only Glaceon, Leafeon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Umbreon and Espeon and didn't even bother looking for new ones." Megan explained as she bent down and stroked Syvleon's head who purred in reply.

"Syvleon is Megan's pride and joy. Do something bad to it unless it's a battle and you're screwed." A voice said. Everyone turned to see 2 males. One had auburn red hair and shining emerald eyes while the other had sunny yellow hair and ember eyes. "Drew! Frank!" Lucy cried.

May's POV:

My eyes were as wide as saucers. I wasn't dreaming was I? *Pinch*Oww…nope. I'm not. SO it's actually true that 4 of the strongest prodigies in the pokemon world were standing in front of me? A Sinnoh champion, a 2 time grand festival winner and ex-champion and 2 pokemon rangers?! Oh my…As Shakespeare would say 'True love never did run smooth'…something like that. (**A/N: I know the real one okay? I just finished midsummer night's dream.) **In this case 'True life is never good.'

"How are my favorite rangers? Any exciting news to share?" Megan asked. "Other than rescuing a town from being demolished by Giratina and Shaymin?" Frank, the boy with ember eyes and yellow hair, asked sarcastically. Oh dear….I think I might faint… *Thump.*

Dawn's POV:

"May!" Drew, the green haired, cried. May was on the ground, unconscious with spiraling eyes. I looked at the ravenette once more. She looked so familiar. Even her name was familiar… "AH!" I screamed. Everyone stared at me as if I was an idiot. "Aren't you my cousin?!" I cried. Lucy glanced at Megan. "Just how many people do you know?" She asked.

Megan frowned. "Dunno. Who are you again?" She asked. "I'm Dawn. Dawn Bertliz." I introduced. Megan raised an eyebrow. "…right…the one who started your journey a year after mine." Megan muttered. "Let's go Meg. The council is expecting us." Lucy said as her Lunatone hovered above her.

"Hold it!" Sakura cried. Lucy and Megan turned to face her. "Sasuke and I challenge you to a battle!" She cried as Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Me or Lucy?" Megan asked, skeptically. "You." Sasuke hissed as he grabbed an Ultraball from his belt.

"Whatcha say Luc? Do we have spare time?" Megan asked. "If you're able to take them down in your record time, I suppose. We could use Lunatone to teleport us." Lucy said as she sighed. My eyes widened. I didn't know Lunatones could use teleport! "Fine. I accept, but I have 1 condition." Megan said smirking. Sasuke and Sakura smirked. "Bring it." They said. "Alright. Since both of you have already been on a short pokemon journey, you must be pretty good. So I'm bending the rules. You have to beat both Lucy and I in a double battle." Megan said, smirking.

"Lucy's a champion! You're a gymleader! That's not fair!" Ash cried. "You didn't let her finish. We've taken that into consideration. (Sakura and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. When did they talk?) Both Megan and I will use one pokemon each while you and your partner may use 6 each." Lucy explained, her frown turning into a grin. Sakura and Sasuke glanced at each other. "Well, this should be easy. You're on." Sakura and Sasuke said smirking.

Megan and Lucy smirked at them darkly. "Don't be so overconfident kids. Megan and I have been fighting in double battles together ever since we were in pokemon academy. We passed with top honors." Lucy said.

"As the Hearthome city gymleader," Megan started as she gripped a premier ball. "And as the Sinnoh Champion," Lucy added as her Lunatone hovered to go in front of her. "We accept your challenge!" They cried in sync.

**Sorry 'bout the long wait but this chapter is longer than any other one! Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be up soon! I promise! Megan, the physic gymleader, and Lucy, the Sinnoh champion, are 2 of my OC's along with Drew, the auburn haired one, and Frank! Their profiles are on my profile page! I'll see if I can upload a photo of them for my cover picture for this story! Once again, sorry! Please read and review! Sapphirewitch out! (Disapears as Ravens)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Uchiha's vs. The Sinnoh champion and Physic gymleader

Sasuke's POV:

"Lunatone, You're on!" Lucy chirped as her signature pokemon drifted in front of her. "Syvleon. I'm not going to use you in this one alright?" Megan asked as she enlarged a pokeball. The tiny eeveelution yipped and jumped backwards. "Solrock, Go!" Megan cried as she tossed a premier ball. The sun pokemon popped out.

My eyes narrowed. This pairing was just like Tate and Liza, two Physic gymleaders from Hoenn. I smirked. The problem with using strategies the same as other people is that you end up making the same mistakes as them. This is going to be easy. "Let us tell you this now. We aren't the same as Tate and Liza so we don't use their tricks. We're much harder." Lucy said, smirking.

"Luxray! GO!" I shouted as I threw an Ultraball. "Milotic! Center stage!" Sakura cried. Megan and Lucy cocked their heads to the left. "Hmm. Not a really good combination for a double battle…but it'll do." Lucy said, shrugging. "Match, start!" Frank cried, throwing down his hand.

"Luxray! Use thundershock!" I shouted. "Milotic! Hydro pump!" Sakura cried.

Lucy and Megan just stood there, smirking. What are they doing? As Milotic and Luxray's attacks neared Solrock and Lunatone, a light green barrier surrounded the 2. The attacks bounced off the barrier. Protect. I scowled as Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I thought they didn't give out an order!" She cried. "We did." Megan said smirking. "We told you we're not like Tate and Liza."

Lucy smirked as her Lunatone's eyes glowed blue and my Luxray and Sakura's Milotic collapsed to the ground, sleeping. Hypnosis. Sakura gasped. Just how are they giving out orders without us noticing? "Megan. Finish it off." Lucy said. She nodded and her Solrock emitted blue flames. Will-O-Wisp. They smacked right into our pokemon, and knocked them out. Megan held out her for a five and Lucy smacked Megan's hand with her own. "This match goes to the leaders!" Frank cried.

"Good job." The duo said.

Sakura's POV:

I could tell Sasuke was as confused as I was. "Milotic, return." I said as Sasuke returned his Luxray. "Go Latias!" I shouted. "Go Latios!" Sasuke cried. Megan and Lucy's eyes narrowed. "Now that's just downright cruel." Megan hissed darkly. "Well. We'll just have to bend the rules again. If we want to take down 2 legendaries. At Lv. 100 too." Lucy scowled. "Right." Megan said as she returned her Solrock. "Syvleon! Go!" Megan cried as her Syvleon leapt in front of her mistress. "We're going to have to use our signature pokemon huh?" Lucy asked. "I've got to say, that's a very impressive double match pairing." Megan said.

"Match start!" Frank cried. "Dragon Pulse!" Both Sasuke and I cried. Lucy frowned and a light green barrier surrounded the duo. "Are they letting the pokemon fight by themselves?!" I asked. Sasuke's eyes flashed the Sharingan. "No…they're using telekinesis to give out their orders!" He cried, surprised. "Nice job kid." Lucy said. I frowned.

Aren't they the same age as Sasuke and I? Cards surrounded Syvleon and smacked into Latios and Latias, making them skid backward a bit. "My Syvleon is level 73. Lucy's Lunatone is a level 84. It's not all about power. It's about strategies. Syvleon is a fairy type and it was recently discovered that fairy type moves are extremely effective against dragon types, like Latios and Latias." Megan explained, seeing the confused expression on our faces.

"Dragon claw!" Sasuke and I cried. Megan and Lucy's eyes narrowed and Syvleon unleashed a very powerful swift while Lunatone conjured up an extremely effective Hyper beam, stopping the 2 dragon pokemon from attacking and hurting them badly. Suddenly, Syvleon appeared behind Latias and Latios and a large ball of silver with sparks dancing around it erupted from it's mouth. Like a special shadowball…I slammed into Latios and Latios before we could even do anything. Lucy smirked as her Lunatone rushed forward and rammed itself into Sasuke's Latios, making it skid backwards. Sasuke grunted angrily.

"Dragon Pulse!" Sasuke and I cried. Lucy's eyes narrowed. "Megan?" She asked. "Yeah. I know." She replied.

Megan's POV:

Did Lucy really want me to unleash that attack? She must be serious enough to have me unleash it. She _hates _coordinator moves. "Yeah. I know. I'm gonna change it a bit though. She glanced at me and noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were already shouting out another command.

_Syvleon! Use lightingbolt _**(A/N: I know there's no such thing but it's my story! Plus, Syvleon is new so I don't really know a lot of its attacks so I'm just gonna have to make them up!) **_after Lunatone unleashes Hyperbeam mixed with physic around Latias and Latios in a spiral! Then jump into the middle and use Lighting bolt!_

I tensed as I saw the purple beams heading for Lunatone and Syvleon. Lucy's Lunatone used protect and she winked at me. Her Lunatone that shot up into the air and unleashed a blue glowing Hyperbeam. It spiraled around Latios and Latias, trapping them. My Syvleon then leapt up and leapt into the middle of the spiral and opened her mouth before a ball of lightning sparked from it. Then the lighting struck the dragon pokemon and mixed Lucy's Lunatone's hyper beam with Syvelon's Lighting Bolt.

The fusion of lighting and physic. A remix of the fusion of fire and water.

As our attack faded, it revealed the 2 dragon pokemon were still standing, flying in their case, but badly injured. Lucy glanced and I and we both nodded in agreement. "Lunatone/ Syvleon, stand back." We both ordered. Both of our signature pokemon turned and returned to our sides.

Lucy's POV:

Megan and I both already knew that my Lunatone and her Syvleon were already tired. Especially my Lunatone since it had to battle 2 in a row. "We've had enough. Not matter how tough we may be, we can't possibly take down _2 lv.100 _lengendary pokemon with just 2 pokemon. Plus, your pokemon are also at their limit. You shouldn't push them _that_ far. Let's go Megan." I said as I nodded at Lunatone who started to glow. In a flash, we teleported along with Drew **(A/N: Now what, I'm jut gonna call the pokemon copyrighted Drew, Andrew from now on!)** and Frank.

"You're late." Professor Rowan said. I rolled my eyes as Megan glared at her watch. "Hmm. By _1_ minute. Oh the horror!" She muttered sarcastically and Drew, Frank, Megan and I snickered. Professor Rowan let out a tiny smile. "Why if it isn't Megan Whistle?" An angry voice said from behind us. We all turned to see Lucian glaring at Megan. "What are these kids doing here?" He scowled at Cynthia who was now a pokemon historian.

"Lucy's the new Champion, giving her the responsibilities to protect Sinnoh. Megan's the new Hearthome Gymleader, also making her responsible to protect Sinnoh, especially Hearthome. She's also the soon to be the new Physic Elite and you'll be replacing her as Hearthome gymleader. Drew Firenx and Frank Kura are renowned Pokemon Rangers and can help us in this fight." Cynthia explained as she patted Syvleon and Lunatone on the head smiling at them.

I sat down on my assigned spot, between Cynthia and Megan, the new top elite. Cynthia still held a lot of power since she see was still stronger than the rest of Sinnoh except for Megan and me…well…because we beat her simply…

"Now. Let the meeting on the upcoming fight between Diagla, Palkia and Giratina begin." I said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Lucy's POV:

The feeling in the meeting room turned from carefree to serious. "Ever since the battle that caused Darkrai's temporary death, Palkia and Diagla have united to protect Sinnoh. They are both getting tired from fighting against Giratina. How Giratina managed to get out of the Distortion world, I really have no idea. I'm guessing it has something to do with team Galatic though." I said.

"We need to find a way to stop this war before it destroys both Diagla and Palkia _and _Sinnoh. If we lose Palkia or Dialga or even worse, both of them, time and space will be wrecked and darkness will reign." Frank said. "Megan, I'm sure you found the 2 orbs right?" I asked. She nodded and reached into her bag before pulling out 2 huge packages that even she was struggling to hold…even with her inhuman strength.

"The Lustrous orb and the Adamant orb. They were dropped when the 3 were fighting near above Hearthome city. Diagla and Palkia dropped the orbs which are their power source. Not to mention Giratina still as the Griseous orb, triple trouble." Drew (**A/N: My OC. The one from Pokemon is called Andrew remember?) **explained.

"Megan…I remember you told me you had connections with your seniors from the Pokedex holders and that Blue had a lot of connections with the legendary pokemon of other regions right?" Professor Rowan asked. Megan nodded.

"Right. I know just about everyone who has a legendary pokemon right now. The 2 Uchiha fiancee's had Latios and Latias. Anabelle of the Battle Frontier has Raikou, Suicune and Entei. Brandon of Battle Frontier has Regice, Regirock, Registeel and Regigias. Blue has the legendary birds. May of Petalburg has connections with Manaphy, The Hoenn Pokedexholders Sapphire and Ruby has connections to Kyorge and Grudon and Wally a friend of mine has connections with Rayquaza. My seniors of Sinnoh, Platnium, Diamond and Pearl has connections with the Lake trio of Sinnoh, Azelf, Mespirit and Uxie. Lucy and I have connections with the rest of the legendarys." Megan said as she counted the people off with her fingers.

"In case I forget, what was so important in a time like this that you and Lucy had to abandon your gym and League? For a whole month too!" Roark, the rock gymleader, asked. "Something to aid us in our fight." I responded with a smirk as I held up 4 great balls, 2 ultra balls and 1 pokeball. Megan held up 2 ultra balls and 3 pokeballs. "We were chosen by the rest of the legendarys to catch them. We are going to catch them." I explained.

"Which ones? We may be able to create a plan knowing which ones we have." Gardenia, Gymleader of Enterna city, offered. I nodded.

"Darkrai, Mewtwo, Ho-oh, Deoxys, Arceus, Shaymin and Heatran." I said as I tossed a pokeball and Arceus appearedin front of me. "You definitely are the Champion." Cynthia said smiling. "Mew, Lugia, Celebi, Jirachi and Cresselia," Megan as her Cresselia appeared.

"Well, we certainly are impressed…10 year olds too. I can certainly see why Rowan chose you 2 to be the new junior pokedex holders along with Platnium, Diamond and Pearl. Now we just wait for everyone else to show up and we can start with our planning. Megan, Lucy. We shall tell you when to go get the Uchiha's and May but now…contact your seniors." Cynthia ordered. Megan and I nodded before returning all our pokemon except for Lunatone and Syvleon. They always preferred outside.

Sakura's POV:

"Whatcha think?" I asked as I twirled in front of Sasuke in a green gown. He grunted. "Too bright." He scowled as he rubbed his temples and shut his eyes. Geez. It's not that bright. I hissed and walked back into the dressing room, pulling the blind. I glared at the pile of dresses in front of me. Sasuke had a _negative _opinion for every single one so far while May had a _positive _one for each. 'Too bright.' 'Nice!' 'Too plain.' 'Simple is nice!' 'Too revealing.' 'It's not too short!' UGH!

I eyed the silver dress at the bottom of the pile and smirked. I pulled it out and slipped it on. It was a knee lengthed silver dress with a dark blue sash around the waist. I opened the blind and smiled. Sasuke stared before shrugging. "It's better than the other ones." He grunted. I grinned and walked back into the change rooms before pulling the dress off and putting my usual clothes back on.

I saw Andrew walk out of his change room in a white tuxedo with a scowl on his face. Sasuke turned away to hide a snigger. "This is hideous May!" Andrew hissed. "Nope! Lighten up!" I chirped. May nodded in agreement. "You can't go wrong with white!" She cried grinning at him. Sasuke smirked. "Unless you have green hair." He sneered quietly and I whacked his head. "Ignore him Andrew. Just get it." I said.

"I can't believe it!" I cooed as I sat at a table with May's friends, Dawn Berlitz and Zoey, discussing the Wallace cup. "I know! Think of all those beautiful pokemon…" Dawn cooed as she clasped her hands together. "And those fabuloso dresses!" I sighed happily as I clasped my hands together. Dawn and I sighed in happiness and leaned closer to each other. May sipped her coke while Zoey chuckled at us.

I frowned. "I still can't believe I lost my 1st contest to May, then my 2nd one to Dawn and my latest one to Zoey! I managed to make it to final rounds in all of them too!" I whined. "Don't worry! You'll get better!" Zoey cried. "Yeah! Before I won the Wallace cup, I lost 2 contests in the 1st round in a row!" Dawn said. "Everyone starts off badly. You're already really good for a rookie." May said nodding.

"All it takes is a little faith and you just may win." A voice said from behind us. The 4 of us turned to see 2 females. They both wore a white collared shirt, black shorts, a dark blue knapsack with only one strap and a short sleeved jacket along with a black cap. Next to them were a Lunatone and a Sylveon. "Cousin Megan and your friend Lucy right?" Dawn asked. The duo lifted their caps to show a bit of their faces. "Nice one Dawn." Megan said smirking.

"Why are you here so far from Hearthome city and the Pokemon League?" May asked. "Wait! Could Megan actually be the coordinator that Wallace invited specially?!" Zoey exclaimed. Megan grinned and waved. "I thought that no one would be able to see that! It was written in a small box in the corner. Wallace kind of forced me really…" She trailed off. "hmm…That could explain why you weren't in the last Sinnoh Wallace cup." I said.

"Megan. We have business to attend." Lucy hissed quietly but I caught it. "Right. Lugia and Ho-Oh. I get it." She whispered back. My eyes narrowed and I quickly widened them again when I saw the 2 Sinnoh Champions glance at me before looking at each other. "We've gotta run. See you guys at the Wallace cup." Megan said as she and Lucy pulled their caps lower and they both give us a 2 fingered salute as they left along with their pokemon.

Lucy's POV:

"Sakura's up to something. She knows something is wrong." I said. Megan nodded as we approached Wallace in Lake Valor. "Wallace." I said. "Ah. You 2 are finally here!" He cried. "Yeah. I've done my part of the deal. You?" Megan asked. "Yes. They're waiting in there." Wallace said, pointing to a cave. "…Azelf's cave? Seriously?" I asked. Wallace shrugged. "It's the only place I could fit them in without people finding them." He said.

Megan and I glanced at each other. "Let's go Meg." I said sighing as I held the strap of my knapsack tightly while Megan did the same. "I can't believe that Wallace would actually bring Lugia and Ho-Oh and just to have me enter the Wallace cup in return." Megan said smirking. "And to get as far as you can." I added. "Yeah. I remember." Megan snapped as she returned her Sylveon. "It's only for a while sweetie." She cooed as her Sylveon gazed at Megan sadly from inside her pokeball.

I held out my hand and Megan gripped it tightly. Our eyes glanced at the distance from where we were to the cave. "I don't think this jump will be too difficult compared to one we had to do to catch Arceus, no?" I said chuckling, remembering the extremely life risking jump we had to make since Megan and I didn't want to risk our pokemon from falling all the way down.

"If we survived that, we can survive this. On the count of three…" Megan said.

"1." I said.

"2." Megan said.

"3!" We both shouted at the same time as we both leapt of the ground and leapt onto a stone before jumping off that and onto the platform of the cave.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Don't look at them in the eyes unless you're a raven or phoenix

Lucy's POV:

"Well...at least we aren't wet." Megan said as she brushed dirt off her shorts. I nodded in agreement, doing the same. Sylveon popped out of her pokeball and purred as she rubbed her head against Megan's leg. "Let's go." I said as Megan picked up her Sylveon and my Lunatone hovered next to me.

We saw Azelf hovering above a lake and it glanced at my cousin/best friend and me. We glanced at each other before bowing to it. Azelf bowed back and floated towards us. "Zelf…Azelf." It said as it pointed its tail towards the bottom of the lake. We stared at the lake as Azelf floated back to it's usual spot. "Thank you…" Megan muttered as she held out 5 poffins. Azelf cocked it's head to the side before taking a spicy poffin and nibbling on it.

"Looks like we were going to get wet anyway." I scowled. Megan placed her hands on her hip and stared at her collared shirt before letting out a sigh. "So not the day to wear a white shirt." She muttered before taking off her jacket, cap and left her knapsack on the ground, attaching a thin sterling silver chain around her waist that had all her pokeballs attached to it. I did the same and attached a golden chain. We unbuttoned our shirts, leaving us in a blue spaghetti strap top. Azelf drifted over to us and hovered next to our belongings.

"Lunatone/ Sylveon, return." We ordered. I pulled a pokeball off my chain and tossed it above my head. "Lucy calls Relicanth!" I cried. My pokeball opened and the ancient pokemon appeared and floated on water. I sat on Relicanth's back along with Megan. "Dive!" I cried.

At the bottom of the lake was a cave and Relicanth swam into it. I spit out water as we enter the cave and took a deep breath. "Whoa. Who knew I could hold my breath for so long?" I asked. Megan jabbed her elbow into my ribs and I winced. I looked up to see Ho-Oh and Lugia. I got off Relicanth and returned it after Megan got off. I bowed lowly to the 2 legendary pokemon along with Megan. They bowed back and cried out their names.

'Lugia!'

'Ho-Oh!'

I grabbed Lunatone's pokeball and tossed it. Lunatone popped out and Ho-Oh eyed it carefully. Megan called out her Sylveon and Lugia watched it carefully. "Moonblast!" Megan cried. The special shadowball like object appeared once more and a green shield surrounded Lugia, blocking it. "Physic!" I cried as Lunatone's eyes glowed blue. Ho-Oh was surrounded in blue flames before they flew towards Lunatone. "Protect!" I cried.

Lugia launched a sky attack. "Dodge it!" Megan cried as her Sylveon skidded to the side, avoiding the attack but still received some damage. "Will-o-wisp!" I shouted

Sakura's POV:

I gasped as I saw Megan and Lucy dive into Azelf's lake and Azelf didn't even stop them! "Sakura…should we really be doing this?" Sasuke and May asked. "Yes. They're up to something." I hissed. "They're the champions! Of course they're up to something Sakura!" Andrew scowled.

I dashed inside and Azelf turned slowly and stared at me calmly. "…Azelf?" It asked. "Azelf! Why? Why did you let them dive?" I asked. "Azelf…" It responded…I don't speak Azelf though… "You shouldn't let them! Who knows what they may do?!" I cried angrily. "Azelf! Azelf, zelf, zelf! Azelf!" Azelf replied….once again, I don't speak Azelf.

"It's telling you to trust Megan and Lucy. You should. They're the 2 most powerful figures in Sinnoh. They have a large sense of justice. Just another thing they share as cousins." A voice said. I turned to see Drew Firenx and Frank Kura.

**Whew. Finally done. Sorry about the wait but recently, I've been piled up with tests and homework. I'm also pretty worried about SOPA. Read, 'Better Kunoichi' chapter 6 for the explanation if you don't know what it is. Anyway, please read and review! I'd really appreciate it! Jan e! Sapphirewitch out! (Disappear as raven)**


End file.
